Round and Round We Go!
by Heyitsxangela
Summary: Okay! Playing rounds of Truth or Dare, 7 Minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle, and all those other random things! Its time for My OCs and TMM characters face their ultimate doom! Having readers choose their destinies! Starring me! Angela! Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

Angela: Hey everybody! It's me!

Cupcake: Apparently…again…

Angela: *pouts* I can see Cupcake-chan doesn't like being here!

Ichigo: She's almost never happy….

Mint: How sad….

Zakuro: No comment.

Pudding: Pudding wants to play a game!

Angela: Not now Pudding!

Ryou: When did I get dragged into this?

Angela: Becuz of Cherry!

Cherry: Whaaaa….?

Angela: *sighs and smacks forehead* Nevermind!

Akasaka: CHERRY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?

Cherry: I DID NOTHING! *points to Ryou* HE DID IT!

Ryou: WHAT? NO I DID NOT!

Zakuro: Don't tell lies Cherry…..

Cherry: I am not telling a lie!

Ryou: You always lie Cherry…admit it….

Cherry: No! Cause I never tell lies! NEVER!

Ryou: You are not innocent! AT ALL!

Cherry: I ish ALWAYS innocent! *smiles innocently*

Ryou: No you are not!

Cherry: Am too!

Ryou: Are not!

Cherry: Are too!

Angela: Here we go again…..

Akasaka: They fight like a married couple…anyways…I gotta go fix my car soon…..

Angela: *lightbulb dings* Oh yeah! Cherry and Cupcake are my TMM Ocs if you hadn't noticed! Well…Cherry is mine…but…Cupcake belongs to my best friend~ And so does Choco, who has yet to come, belongs to my other friend. Wish they had Fanfiction accounts…*sniffles*

Cherry and Ryou: *arguing*

Lettuce: *sigh*

Kisshu: We have come t-

Angela: Just be quiet Kisshu…I'm doing a little random story….slash game idea! NOW SHUDDAP!

Pai: For once….please.

Taruto: I want candy…Angela-san? GIMME CANDY!

Angela: NO!

Taruto: WHY NOT?

Angela: YOU GOT TOO MUCH CANDY! Halloween lasted you until this time…O_O

Taruto: *pouts*

Pudding: *hands Taruto a bit of her candy stash* Pudding still has some candy from Halloween!

Taruto: Thanks Pudding-chan!

Pudding: You're welcome!

Lettuce: *adjusts glasses* What Angela forgot to mention was…..Choco is a bat….Cherry is a tiger….and Cupcake is a panda….Still working on what endangered animal of there kind is though…

Angela: Yup ^_^;; Still working on it! If you have any ideas! Just review :D

Cupcake: Please don't….if you say good stuff…..Angela's head will get big….

Angela: Meanie….Anyways! I'm working on some fanfics for my OCs…Apparently..I already got a pairing for Choco….now…I want Cherry and Cupcake to be paired! Now…..who?

Ichigo: I dunno…I guess….Whatever…

Angela: *frowns* I already made one with Ryou and Cherry in it….

Cherry: *screeches* YOU WHAT?

Ryou: *feels as if eardrums have been broken- Cherry! Can't you just calm down?

Cherry: *glares at Ryou* I. AM. CALM!

Mint: Uuuh….no your not…

Angela: Anyways…..Ahem…random talking with the TMM characters are fun right? Well…so far….my eardrums hurt….Taruto's gonna get hyper…Ryou and Cherry had a fight that lasted…for about 5 minutes….and…..Yeah…dats it…but..so far so good! :D Now for the fun part…for the next 10 chapters…we got a little game for the TMM characters to play…TRUTH OR DARE?

Mint: But you based your fanfiction on that once! AND I WAS COMPLETELY STUPID LOOKING!

Akasaka: But it was kind of funny…You sang a song about cheesecake..and compared it to sweet peas….

Zakuro: -giggles lightly-

Cupcake: It was funny….and an immature dare….but funny….

Masaya: I shall take credit for that…cause I did dare her to do it….

Angela: :D Anyways….if you have a dare for these lovely lovely TMM Characters and for my OC to do! Please…do not hestitate….please review! Dare…from me! :D

**Pudding: Breath fire and burn Ichigo…or at least char her…..**

**Taruto: GET SO HYPER THAT YOU JUMP TO THE SKY! Then land on Pudding's lap…**

**Ryou: Kiss Cherry! On the cheek! Go on! Do it!**

**Cherry: Kiss him back…on the cheeks…without barfing…and without….washing your lips for 24 hours….**

**Cupcake: Burn a cupcake….then eat it…..I dunno…just do it!**

**Akasaka: Pin Cupcake to the wall with knives!**

**Choco: Try and stab Ichigo with your weapons….YO DAGGERS! XD**

**Zakuro: Go and gain at least…..200 pounds….and never lose them at all…don't go on a diet….just stay….200 pounds….**

**Mint: Roll Zakuro down a cliff!**

**Ichigo: Run as fast as you can away from Pudding and Choco!**

**Masaya: Try and take Cherry as your bride knowing Ryou might kill you~**

Angela: You can give them questions! *pouts* But that won't be just as fun…okay…dare number one! Go on Pudding!

Pudding: Aww! Pudding don't wanna! But Pudding cannot back out on a dare….Sorry Ichigo! *runs over to Ichigo while trying to burn her by breathing fire*

Ichigo: O_O! *running as fast as she can*

Choco: *tries to stab Ichigo with her daggers* Why is it so hard to catch a kitty?

Ichigo: KITTY?

Ryou: I will forever hate you Angela…..*kisses Cherry on the cheeks*

Cherry: Ewww! Ugh…..*kisses Ryou back…on the cheek of course* Must ….resist…urge…to…wash…lips…..

Cupcake: -stuffing a burned cupcake- I'm eating my own kind…sadly….

Akasaka: I'm very sorry…..Cupcake…..*gets knives and pins Cupcake to a wall with it*

Cupcake: Darn you Akasaka…..

Zakuro: *pigging out on sweets and treats and gaining 200 pounds*

Mint: Sorry Onee-chan! *rolls Zakuro down a cliff and winces, watching her*

Zakuro: I will get Angela for this! =_= *rolling down on cliff*

Masaya: Uuuhhhhh….*gets out ring* W-will y-you m-m-marry m-m-me Cherry?

Cherry: Uuuuh….*blushes slightly, not because she likes him though, she's just flattered*

Ryou: *gives Masaya death glare and hisses only to him* Get somebody else…

Masaya: *ignores and waits for Cherry to answer*

Cherry: *shakes her head* I'm sorry Masaya…but no….

Masaya: That's okay….*clearly heartbroken*

Angela: I prefer Ichigo and Masaya…but in this fanfic…it's Kisshu and Ichigo….HEEHEE~

Kisshu: Oh god….it's her LAUGH!

Angela: And is there something wrong about that?

Cherry: *glares at Kisshu with her tiger claws out*

Kisshu: Uuuuh….no! *sweatdrops*

Ryou: Well anyways…please review if you would like to see anymore dares to be made…..Please…..you can also do me or any of the other TMM characters or one of the OCs. Oh! No murdering….maybe….Unless Angie approves.

Angekla: He called me Angie! *squeals*

Ryou: =_=


	2. A Sad, Light Chapter

Angela: Hey everybody! It's me!

Cupcake: Apparently…again…

Angela: *pouts* I can see Cupcake-chan doesn't like being here!

Ichigo: She's almost never happy….

Mint: How sad….

Zakuro: No comment.

Pudding: Pudding wants to play a game!

Angela: Not now Pudding!

Ryou: When did I get dragged into this?

Angela: Becuz of Cherry!

Cherry: Whaaaa….?

Angela: *sighs and smacks forehead* Nevermind!

Akasaka: CHERRY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?

Cherry: I DID NOTHING! *points to Ryou* HE DID IT!

Ryou: WHAT? NO I DID NOT!

Zakuro: Don't tell lies Cherry…..

Cherry: I am not telling a lie!

Ryou: You always lie Cherry…admit it….

Cherry: No! Cause I never tell lies! NEVER!

Ryou: You are not innocent! AT ALL!

Cherry: I ish ALWAYS innocent! *smiles innocently*

Ryou: No you are not!

Cherry: Am too!

Ryou: Are not!

Cherry: Are too!

Angela: Here we go again…..

Akasaka: They fight like a married couple…anyways…I gotta go fix my car soon…..

Angela: *lightbulb dings* Oh yeah! Cherry and Cupcake are my TMM Ocs if you hadn't noticed! Well…Cherry is mine…but…Cupcake belongs to my best friend~ And so does Choco, who has yet to come, belongs to my other friend. Wish they had Fanfiction accounts…*sniffles*

Cherry and Ryou: *arguing*

Lettuce: *sigh*

Kisshu: We have come t-

Angela: Just be quiet Kisshu…I'm doing a little random story….slash game idea! NOW SHUDDAP!

Pai: For once….please.

Taruto: I want candy…Angela-san? GIMME CANDY!

Angela: NO!

Taruto: WHY NOT?

Angela: YOU GOT TOO MUCH CANDY! Halloween lasted you until this time…O_O

Taruto: *pouts*

Pudding: *hands Taruto a bit of her candy stash* Pudding still has some candy from Halloween!

Taruto: Thanks Pudding-chan!

Pudding: You're welcome!

Lettuce: *adjusts glasses* What Angela forgot to mention was…..Choco is a bat….Cherry is a tiger….and Cupcake is a panda….Still working on what endangered animal of there kind is though…

Angela: Yup ^_^;; Still working on it! If you have any ideas! Just review :D

Cupcake: Please don't….if you say good stuff…..Angela's head will get big….

Angela: Meanie….Anyways! I'm working on some fanfics for my OCs…Apparently..I already got a pairing for Choco….now…I want Cherry and Cupcake to be paired! Now…..who?

Ichigo: I dunno…I guess….Whatever…

Angela: *frowns* I already made one with Ryou and Cherry in it….

Cherry: *screeches* YOU WHAT?

Ryou: *feels as if eardrums have been broken- Cherry! Can't you just calm down?

Cherry: *glares at Ryou* I. AM. CALM!

Mint: Uuuh….no your not…

Angela: Anyways…..Ahem…random talking with the TMM characters are fun right? Well…so far….my eardrums hurt….Taruto's gonna get hyper…Ryou and Cherry had a fight that lasted…for about 5 minutes….and…..Yeah…dats it…but..so far so good! :D Now for the fun part…for the next 10 chapters…we got a little game for the TMM characters to play…TRUTH OR DARE?

Mint: But you based your fanfiction on that once! AND I WAS COMPLETELY STUPID LOOKING!

Akasaka: But it was kind of funny…You sang a song about cheesecake..and compared it to sweet peas….

Zakuro: -giggles lightly-

Cupcake: It was funny….and an immature dare….but funny….

Masaya: I shall take credit for that…cause I did dare her to do it….

Angela: :D Anyways….if you have a dare for these lovely lovely TMM Characters and for my OC to do! Please…do not hestitate….please review! Dare…from me! :D

**Pudding: Breath fire and burn Ichigo…or at least char her…..**

**Taruto: GET SO HYPER THAT YOU JUMP TO THE SKY! Then land on Pudding's lap…**

**Ryou: Kiss Cherry! On the cheek! Go on! Do it!**

**Cherry: Kiss him back…on the cheeks…without barfing…and without….washing your lips for 24 hours….**

**Cupcake: Burn a cupcake….then eat it…..I dunno…just do it!**

**Akasaka: Pin Cupcake to the wall with knives!**

**Choco: Try and stab Ichigo with your weapons….YO DAGGERS! XD**

**Zakuro: Go and gain at least…..200 pounds….and never lose them at all…don't go on a diet….just stay….200 pounds….**

**Mint: Roll Zakuro down a cliff!**

**Ichigo: Run as fast as you can away from Pudding and Choco!**

**Masaya: Try and take Cherry as your bride knowing Ryou might kill you~**

Angela: You can give them questions! *pouts* But that won't be just as fun…okay…dare number one! Go on Pudding!

Pudding: Aww! Pudding don't wanna! But Pudding cannot back out on a dare….Sorry Ichigo! *runs over to Ichigo while trying to burn her by breathing fire*

Ichigo: O_O! *running as fast as she can*

Choco: *tries to stab Ichigo with her daggers* Why is it so hard to catch a kitty?

Ichigo: KITTY?

Ryou: I will forever hate you Angela…..*kisses Cherry on the cheeks*

Cherry: Ewww! Ugh…..*kisses Ryou back…on the cheek of course* Must ….resist…urge…to…wash…lips…..

Cupcake: -stuffing a burned cupcake- I'm eating my own kind…sadly….

Akasaka: I'm very sorry…..Cupcake…..*gets knives and pins Cupcake to a wall with it*

Cupcake: Darn you Akasaka…..

Zakuro: *pigging out on sweets and treats and gaining 200 pounds*

Mint: Sorry Onee-chan! *rolls Zakuro down a cliff and winces, watching her*

Zakuro: I will get Angela for this! =_= *rolling down on cliff*

Masaya: Uuuhhhhh….*gets out ring* W-will y-you m-m-marry m-m-me Cherry?

Cherry: Uuuuh….*blushes slightly, not because she likes him though, she's just flattered*

Ryou: *gives Masaya death glare and hisses only to him* Get somebody else…

Masaya: *ignores and waits for Cherry to answer*

Cherry: *shakes her head* I'm sorry Masaya…but no….

Masaya: That's okay….*clearly heartbroken*

Angela: I prefer Ichigo and Masaya…but in this fanfic…it's Kisshu and Ichigo….HEEHEE~

Kisshu: Oh god….it's her LAUGH!

Angela: And is there something wrong about that?

Cherry: *glares at Kisshu with her tiger claws out*

Kisshu: Uuuuh….no! *sweatdrops*

Ryou: Well anyways…please review if you would like to see anymore dares to be made…..Please…..you can also do me or any of the other TMM characters or one of the OCs. Oh! No murdering….maybe….Unless Angie approves.

Angekla: He called me Angie! *squeals*

Ryou: =_=


End file.
